


Vegebowl Bottom Week

by GuiltyPleasuresOfSin



Series: Karmaland [1]
Category: Karmaland, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, M/M, Male Lactation, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucker, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Pregnancy, Omegaverse, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sadism, Shibari, Spanking, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPleasuresOfSin/pseuds/GuiltyPleasuresOfSin
Summary: Una historia corta NSFW +18 por cada día de la semana de Vegetta bottom. No apta para menores ni para gente sensible a ciertos temas.Week creada por @Kurumiedo1 (twitter)
Relationships: Aurongetta, Aurongetta/Vegeplay, Evil Luzugetta, Fargetta - Relationship, Luzugetta, Mordisquitosgetta, Reborngetta, Rubegetta - Relationship, Vegeplay, Wigetta
Series: Karmaland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056731
Kudos: 23





	1. Día 1: AU Magia/Omegaverse/M-Preg/Male-Lactation (Rubegetta)

**Author's Note:**

> En cada capítulo pondré las correspondientes advertencias para ese día.
> 
> Día 1: 
> 
> Temas escogidos: Omegaverse, M-Preg y Male-Lactation
> 
> Pareja: Rubegetta
> 
> Advertencias: Sexo explícito no consensual (violación), embarazo no consensual, relación tóxica, pregnancy kink.

Con cada embestida Rubius conseguía sonsacarle a Vegetta deliciosos sonidos que solo le incitaban a continuar, daba igual si eran de dolor o placer. El ritmo era cruel, frenético, desenfrenado, sin darle tiempo al ojimorado a asimilarlo del todo. Acarició con sus garras su hinchado vientre, haciéndole soltar un quejido temeroso ante aquella amenazante caricia, tan dulce en apariencia, a lo que el híbrido de oso gruñó con aprobación para después lamer y morder su cuello con fuerza, hasta hacerle sangrar. El pelinegro se retuerce en el agarre, lágrimas caen de sus ojos, el dolor y el placer entremezclándose, haciéndole sentir mareado por tantas sensaciones, sin embargo el peliblanco le obliga a permanecer quieto, gruñendo esta vez amenazadoramente, acentuando el toque sobre su vientre hasta rozar lo doloroso. El híbrido de lobo gime lastimeramente mientras el miedo atenaza su interior con más vehemencia que nunca, quedándose quieto como una estatua mientras las lágrimas continúan cayendo. 

-Buen chico -Ronronea Rubius, dando una embestida particularmente profunda que le hace sentir especialmente bien- Te ves tan hermoso así, omega. Siempre deberías estar así, embarazado de mis cachorros, tu vientre lleno y redondo -Cada palabra es una embestida que roza ese punto, y Vegetta se siente enloquecer entre el placer que le proporciona ese alfa y el miedo y la ansiedad que siente por la situación. Casi siente como su mente se parte en dos al no saber en qué centrarse. Él no quería esto, nunca quiso esto. 

El lobo nota como sus pezones empieza a picar de forma dolorosa, su pecho algo hinchado por el embarazo, y como tras unos minutos de sentir esa incómoda presión, gotitas de leche comienzan a emanar de él para su horror. Se siente aterrado, sabía que iba a pasar eso, pero era diferente el saberlo que el experimentarlo. El alfa no tarda en notarlo, tanto por la angustia del omega como por el olor a leche que flotaba en el ambiente junto con el de sexo, sudor y sus aromas entremezclados, lo que le hace reír complacido- Mira que tenemos aquí, si ya has empezado a lactar y todo -Lleva sus manos a los pezones de Vegetta, comenzando a apretarlos para sacar la leche, provocando que echase la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de alivio- Pareces una vaquita en lugar de un lobo, creo que eso serás, ganado cuyo único cometido será complacerme, estar embarazado, darme cachorros y leche ¿Qué te parece la idea? -El ojimorado trata de negarse, pero es incapaz de articular palabra, mareado por el placer y el alivio que le proporcionaba. Una pequeña parte de su mente incluso empezó a pensar que eso no estaría tan mal, ser atendido de esa manera, estar siempre lleno, siempre siendo complacido, llevar a los cachorros de Rubius en su interior... Se sacude y emite un largo gemido de placer, retorciéndose esta vez para buscar su propio placer, siendo incapaz de pensar con claridad, solo dejándose llevar por los deseos del alfa. Rubius sonríe al ver como poco a poco Vegetta se va rindiendo, su espíritu de lucha desvaneciéndose- Eso es, omega, no hace falta que pienses en nada, solo en llevar mis cachorros en tu vientre, en estar siempre lleno de mí, eso es suficiente -Ambos sabían que estaba perdido desde el principio, y luchar solo le traería más sufrimiento y dolor, era mejor que se rindiese, que se dejase llevar, aceptando su destino como omega de Rubius. A cambio, el oso solo tendría ojos para él, sería el único en su vida, el único omega al que aceptaría como pareja, el único al que miraría con lujuria, el único al que le haría sufrir con sus caprichos, porque ya nada le detendría para hacerle todo lo que quería hacerle. Ese lobo por fin era completamente suyo.

Da una embestida final mientras continúa ordeñándole, llenándolo con su semilla de nuevo, haciéndole sentir más lleno de lo que ya estaba, lo que le hace correrse también, desapareciendo con eso la última pizca de cordura que le quedaba al lobo. 

Meses después, Vegetta se encuentra amamantando a sus dos bebés recién nacidos mientras Rubius le embiste por atrás una y otra vez- Te dije que lo único que tenías que hacer era estar embarazado de mis cachorros, omega -Gruñe

-Lo siento, alfa, perdóname -Solloza, avergonzado por haber incumplido las órdenes de su alfa, y por el placer que aún así le otorgaba- Préñame~ Ah~ Alfa, por favor, quiero estar lleno de tus cachorros -Gime una y otra vez, moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas, siendo capaz solo de pensar en el placer que sentía y en complacer a su alfa

-Buen omega, te recompensaré llenándote hasta el límite -Ronronea


	2. Día 2: Feria/AU Colors/Public Sex/Exhibitionism (Fargetta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema escogido: Public sex   
> Pareja: Fargetta  
> Advertencias: Sexo explícito, Dubious consent, Hipoxifilia (asfixia erótica). No lo intentéis por vuestra cuenta, es peligroso si uno no sabe lo que hace.

Willy le había dado una misión esa noche, entretener a Lobo Nocturno para que no interviniese en sus planes, y Fargan estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirla. Aceptó la misión con una sonrisa traviesa que Willy imitó, ambos con la misma idea en mente. El búho sabía que físicamente no era rival para Vegetta, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese vencerle utilizando otros métodos.

No tardó en interceptarle, ya conocían todas sus rutas preferidas, comenzando una pelea que el lobo estaba seguro de ganar. Por su arrogancia al saberse más fuerte se despistó, no prestó atención, cayendo en las trampas que el búho había preparado con antelación, siendo aturdido momentáneamente por las explosiones. Ese momento fue más que suficiente, Fargan no perdió tiempo, estampándolo e inmovilizándolo contra una pared con brusquedad. Cuando el pelinegro volvió por completo en sí, ya no se podía mover, una mano sujetaba su cuello, apretando amenazadoramente pero sin llegar a asfixiarle aún, la otra inmovilizando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, y una rodilla rozando su entrepierna de forma tanto seductora como amenazadora. La amenaza estaba implícita, si no se comportaba su zona más sensible iba a sufrir mucho. 

-Tienes dos opciones, rata nocturna -Ríe Fargan- Pasar un buen rato mientras mis compañeros terminan el trabajo, o sufrir una agonía -Hace presión en su entrepierna con su rodilla hasta que resulta ligeramente doloroso- Todo depende de lo bien que te portes~ -Retira la mano de su cuello para quitarse la máscara de la hermandad, regalándole una sonrisa burlona cuando le escucha soltar un sonido de sorpresa. Comienza besando y lamiendo su cuello con fingida amabilidad y delicadeza, consiguiendo que soltase pequeños suspiros a la vez que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por soltarse.

-Fargan... Basta... Alguien podría vernos... -Trata de hacerle entrar en razón, pues estaban en plena calle

-¿Crees que me importa? -Ríe contra su cuello- El que tendría problemas por ser visto así serías tú, pero por suerte para ti, nadie sale de noche, aunque quizá sí te escuchan si no modulas tu voz... -Se aparta un poco para sonreírle maliciosamente, quería hacerle pasar toda la vergüenza posible, y como que se llamaba Fargan le haría gritar para que todo el pueblo le escuchase. Vegetta enrojece, temiendo lo que el búho le fuese a hacer

-F-Fargan, no te atrevas... -Murmura con angustia, pareciendo más una súplica que una amenaza, para él su reputación en el pueblo lo era todo, y el hecho de perderla le aterraba como nada en el mundo.

El castaño solo continúa sonriéndole antes de volver a su cuello, siendo más brusco esta vez, llegando a morder con fuerza, saboreando su sangre. El pelinegro se estremece, pero no grita, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para evitar hacer ruido. El búho ríe para sí, tomándose aquello como un reto. Sin miramientos rasga la parte de arriba de su traje con una navaja, cortando también parte de su pecho, quizá sin querer, quizá queriendo, ganándose una mirada de reproche. Un hilillo de sangre se desliza por su pecho debido al corte, y el búho no pierde la oportunidad de pasar su lengua para lamer la sangre, ante lo cual el lobo se retuerce un poco por la ligera quemazón que dolía de forma tan placentera. Una vez que limpia la herida con su saliva pasa a sus pezones, retorciendo uno con su mano libre mientras atiende al otro con su boca, pasando su lengua para dejarlo bien mojado y sensible antes de morder y tirar de forma juguetona, consiguiendo que a Vegetta se le escapasen un par de gemidos. Sonríe triunfante, iba a ser más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Pasa al otro pezón, tratándolo de la misma manera hasta conseguir sonsacarle un par de gemidos más, entonces queda satisfecho. Baja la mano libre al miembro ya despierto del pelinegro, acariciando sobre la tela ligeramente de forma juguetona para molestarle, cosa que consigue si se guía por el gruñido que suelta. Saca la navaja de nuevo para cortar los pantalones por la zona de la entrepierna, y Vegetta palidece un poco, mirándole suplicante pidiendo piedad.

-Sssh, tranquilo, tendré cuidado -Le susurra al oído con un tono juguetón que no le da buena espina. Cierra los ojos, resistiéndose para no temblar. 

Fargan cumple lo dicho, teniendo más cuidado esta vez para no cortar más que tela, dejando su parte inferior al descubierto. Le da la vuelta de forma rápida para que no se escapase, obligándole a apoyar las palmas contra la pared. Está tentado de simplemente penetrarle sin nada o poca preparación, sabiendo que Vegetta disfrutaría del trato brusco, pero decide ser bueno por una vez. Cambia su agarre a su cadera, apretando con al suficiente fuerza como para asegurarse de que no se va a mover, seguramente le quedarían marcas, y se arrodilla detrás suyo, acercándose a su entrada para empezar a lubricarla con su saliva. Pasea su lengua por la circunferencia antes de penetrarle poco a poco para reducir la resistencia y que así se fuese abriendo a él. Recorre todo su interior, dejándole bien mojado, bien abierto para él. Puede escuchar los sonidos ahogados que el lobo trata de no soltar, puede sentir como mueve la cadera para acercarse más, para que llegase más dentro de él, lo que le hace sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Acaricia las paredes de su interior, rozando algún que otro punto erógeno que le sacaron un par de gritos que resonaron por todo el callejón. Con eso, Fargan decidió que era suficiente, en parte porque él mismo ya no se podía resistir más, así que se pone de pie nuevamente, y antes de que Vegetta pueda quejarse por el vacío en su interior le penetra de una sola estocada, haciéndole gritar mucho más fuerte esta vez. Con eso el lobo pierde todo el orgullo, comenzando a suplicar por más de forma desvergonzada. 

El búho ríe, complaciéndole comenzando con un ritmo desenfrenado. Cada embestida era profunda, certera, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez, llevando al lobo al borde de la locura por tanto placer. No puede parar de gemir, de gritar e incluso de sollozar, retorciéndose y estremeciéndose bajo su agarre de puro goce. Con cada embestida parecía llegar aún más profundo, haciendo que fuese imposible el esconder su voz por más tiempo. Todo el pueblo podía escucharle a esas alturas, Vegetta era consciente de eso, la humillación que sentía por eso solo hacía que se sintiese más caliente, más excitado, todo él ardía y el toque de Fargan parecía ser lo único capaz de aliviarle. El búho le sujetaba con una mano en la cadera, la otra de vuelta a sujetar sus muñecas, clavándole las uñas mientras soltaba pequeños gruñidos satisfechos. Su miembro acariciaba todo su interior, todos sus puntos dulces que le hacían sentir en el cielo, tanto era así que empezaba a ser demasiado, de repente ya no soportaba la idea de ser escuchado, por lo que empezó a suplicarle que le acallase como fuese mientras lloraba por la vergüenza.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estar callado? Está bien -Sonríe con malicia y suelta su cadera, sujetando su cuello de nuevo, solo que está vez comenzó a apretar, asfixiándole al tiempo que le tomaba, de forma que le era imposible hacer ningún sonido.

Vegetta comenzó a ver borroso por las lágrimas y por la falta de aire, sin embargo aún así seguía moviendo sus caderas para ir al encuentro de las embestidas de Fargan, siguiendo el ritmo desenfrenado. Le encantaba, adoraba que le tratasen tan bruscamente, lo amaba. Para él solo agregaba más placer a la situación, y pronto se encontró cerca de su límite, pegándose todo lo que podía al castaño. Solo hicieron falta un par de embestidas más para que el lobo se corriese con un espasmo, quedando inconsciente por la intensidad del orgasmo así como por la falta de aire. El búho continuó unos segundos más, corriéndose en su interior con un gruñido de satisfacción. 

Una vez terminó, envolvió a Vegetta en su capa y lo cargó al estilo princesa, usando las sombras para teletransportarse a la casa del lobo, donde le limpió, le puso un pijama y le metió en la cama, dándole un beso en la frente antes de ir a la guarida de la hermandad. Cuando entró por la puerta, Willy le miró con una sonrisita de superioridad

-Os lo habéis pasado bien ¿eh, tortolitos?

-Cállate, rata -Se queja, algo avergonzado 

-Deberías agradecerme que te haya enviado con él en esta misión -Responde petulante- Se os ha escuchado por todo el pueblo 

Fargan no se digna a responde, dándole la espalda y marchándose de vuelta con Vegetta, seguro que su pareja le echaría de menos si se despertaba y no estaba con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo más largo y un poco más romántico. Espero que os haya gustado, he sufrido mucho para escribir esto, me ha costado, me ha costado.


End file.
